


Matthew Chapter Twenty-Five

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Humanity, Castiel has enormous self-restraint, Dean Winchester is kind of a dick to people he likes, Except when he wants to strangle it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks just how married Castiel was to Daphne Allen during his time as Emmanuel.  Castiel knows perfectly well what he means by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew Chapter Twenty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> Fits into mid/late S8. Initial prompt suggested during 8x10, but any time Cas and Dean are driving alone in the Impala will work.
> 
> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog.

"Okay, but seriously," Dean says out of nowhere. They’re at a red light, and they’ve been silent for the last quarter mile. "What was the deal with Daphne?"

"Daphne?"

"Yeah. Your, uh, wife."

The light turns green. The Impala pulls forward onto the darkened, empty street. 

Castiel watches the streetlights as they pass. They are simple, yet so significant. Just one of many manifestations of humanity’s long battle with darkness. ”What would you like to know?”

"Well, for starters, how’d that even work? Like, was picking up random naked guys a hobby for her or what? Were you _married_ -married, like on paper and stuff, or just, like, sort of married? Did you two…you know…” 

Dean makes a simple if crude gesture that suggests copulation. It’s comforting, Castiel thinks, that some things about Dean remain consistent.

"She told you the truth. I was naked and in a river."

"And?" 

"She clothed me. I was a stranger, and she invited me in. She also tried to give me food and drink, though I think she was disappointed when I found it was unnecessary. I used to joke that she was fortunate not to need to visit me in prison."

"Wait, what?" Dean glances in his direction. "Is that from something?"

"Matthew. Chapter twenty-five."

"Right."

"We married in her church," Castiel says as he turns his eyes back to the streetlights. "I took her name because I didn’t have one. We were on the way to the fellowship hall to share a meal after the ceremony when the pastor’s son fell out of a tree. His arm was badly broken."

"So you healed him."

"Yes."

Dean whistles low and shakes his head. ”I’m guessing that got noticed.”

"It caused a bit of a stir, yes."

"And what about after?" 

Castiel frowns. ”After the healing?”

"After the reception."

"We went home. Daphne went to bed, and I—" 

Dean raises his hand. “Whoa, hold up. Daphne went to bed and you didn’t?” 

"I don’t sleep."

"I didn’t mean to _sleep_ , Cas.” 

"I know what you meant." Castiel says, irritably.

"Jesus." Dean laughs and shakes his head. ”If anything counts as ‘having occasion,’ dude, your wedding night—”

"Yes, thank you, Dean." 

"I’m just saying, Cas. Only you could actually _get married_ and still not get any action.”

They spend the next hour in near-silence, disturbed only by the occasional quiet snicker from the driver’s side, and Castiel’s intense desire to blow up at least one street light.


End file.
